


What Dreams May Do

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Moving On, changing sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-17
Updated: 2001-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Scott and Wanda [ Scarlet Witch] talk about the past and their relationship.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Scott Summers
Kudos: 6





	What Dreams May Do

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Set in the Ultimate X-men comic universe. Set years into the future  
> Thanks to Cristina for the Beta. You’re the best!  
> *mmmm * is telepathically thoughts spoken in the mind. “ mmmmm ” is spoken out loud.

**What Dreams May Do**

“ You ready, love?” Wanda asked as the Blackbird neared its final destination.

“ I have to be, don’t I?” Scott asked softly and Wanda reached over and took his free hand in hers.

“ It will be alright. This time we will not fail,” she promised and he smiled.

“ Can I get that in writing?”

She smiled back but the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“ I’m serious, Scott. This is the first time since Magneto was killed that you lead us in battle against the X-men,” Wanda elaborated.

“ You wonna know if I can do it? If I can kill them?” Scott asked and turned to look briefly at her before returning to his flying.

“ Well….yeah. They were your friends.”

“ In all wars there are sacrifices,” he answered.

“ That is Magneto talking. What do YOU mean? What do YOU feel?” For a long while he didn’t say anything. “ I’m not like the rest, hon. I don’t ask for anything but your love and I give mine in return. I don’t use you or abuse you. I really care,” she said softly and he smiled warmly.

“ I know you do and that is your answer.”

She looked puzzled.

“ My answer…?”

“ To why I’m doing this. Why I fight this war and on this side. When first I joined you I was angry and bitter. Everyone I believed in had betrayed me; the professor with his head games and Jean when she and Logan “went at it” as we used to say. At the beginning I didn’t like the way humans got hurt on these missions but that was before…….,” he tailed off.

“ Before I was kidnapped by the anti-mutant group, FOH, and tortured….,” Wanda finished for him as images she had hoped she had forgotten resurfaced in her mind. Scott gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“ Yes. I realised then that I had come to love you and also that humans deserve what they get,” he said harshly, remembering the poor condition Wanda had been in when they had first found her. Scars, bruises, cuts and blood covering her body; it was a sight which still hunted his nights and forced him onwards in this battle against humanity. When Erik had been killed by humans Scott had replaced him as leader.

“ I wish the other X-men would join us,” Wanda said. Not that she cared but it would ease Scott. Though she knew he’ll do what ever was necessary it would tear at his soul.

“ I do too. I’m just glad that Bobby went with me when I came for him. He’s a wonderful kid. He is the brother I never had,” Scott said fondly.

“ Scott, Bobby is over thirty years old,” Wanda reminded him with a smile.

“ Old habits die hard. He’ll always be my kid brother in my mind,” Scott answered.

“ Do you ever wonder….what happened to the others?”

“ The other X-men?” Wanda nodded. “ No, because I know what happened. Ororo and Peter left the X-men a few years after I did and never joined the fight again which I’m glad. They were good people. The professor was killed by Logan as you remember on Magneto’s order,” Scott recalled and had conflicting emotions on that subject. Sure, the professor had never been his favourite person but then neither was Logan. However, done was done. Nothing good could come from thinking about maybes.

“ Logan…isn’t he running around somewhere in Asia with Jean?” Wanda asked.

“ Yes. Last I heard he had assassinated a President somewhere,” Scott said.

“ Did…you know the other mutants on Xavier’s school well? What’re their names? Kitty, Sam, Kurt and others?” Wanda asked.

“ Not really. I know them but when I was at the school only Jean, Bobby, Ororo, Peter, Logan and I went on missions so I didn’t see the students who didn’t leave with us all that much,” Scott explained. They sat in silence for a while, lost in thoughts.

“ We’ll win today, Scott. I know it,” Wanda said as they neared the big grass area that the X-men had chosen as the place for this their last fight.

“ Don’t worry, we’ll get your brother back. Kidnapping Quicksilver to get us here was the wrong thing to do,” Scott promised icily and she nodded.

“ I know we will.”

“ Touch down,” Scott said and they landed. Scott led his people out into the hallway. “ This is it. Make it count,” he simply said, as he got ready to open the hatch.

“ Scott?” Wanda laid her hand on his arm. He turned towards her. She reached up and kissed him. He put his arms around her and deepened the kiss before releasing her.

“ I love you,” she said softly and he nodded.

“ I love you too. Be careful,” Scott said and he opened the hatch.

“ Always,” she whispered and flew out.

The battle begun.

The End.


End file.
